Ghost
by whiteuniform
Summary: The agony of falling in a complete utter darkness, was like beckoning a slowly, lonely, painful death and Draco was gripping the edge with an iron hold. But as he watched her naked form sitting beside the window sill, He knew right then he'd loved her, that hateful woman. He'd welcome death with open arms, to have her.


**A/N: This has not been Beta'd, so if you want, you can just PM me your email address, I'll send you a copy of the chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated, your opinions of what you envision the story will progress will be taken into account. I don't have a cover picture for this story, so I welcome those who are generous to give.**

**DEAR READERS,**

I don't have an update schedule, so don't expect much from me. But I'll make it a point not to prolong the agony. I usually write the first three chapters ahead, and post it consecutively. Since I don't have a beta, any random person will do depending who will volunteer to do it. I usually announce here in my profile page if a chapter is finished, probably give a day or two before posting it, cause I want a chapter to be beta'd first before posting, if no one volunteers, I'll just up and post it. So pull back on the critics about my grammar, cause I know my grammar sucks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter One: Dread

Draco Lucius Malfoy stared blankly at the book he was reading moments ago, but held it nonetheless as if he was. He was currently lounging in the Slytherin common room, the fireplace lit, and his plush seat situated in front of it. His grey eyes glistened with the crackle of fire and his angular porcelain face looked paler over its flames.

Magick Most Evile by Godelot, one of the many banned books in the Malfoy Library and as interesting as it is, he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting off to the night of the initiation.

It was dark and cold. Grey clouds scattered in the sky with lightning and thunder roaring. As if the filthy muggle gods were fighting, weapons of mass destruction clashing. He could feel his father's hand gripping tightly at his shoulder, his eyes staring at the dark clouds. Draco felt himself shiver, clenching and unclenching his fist from the side as he forced himself to stay rooted on the ground where he was standing. They were in the middle of nowhere, a wide plane where his father apparated them mere moments ago.

x0x

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the sky. Thin, train of black smokes circled and one by one 'they' landed near them. Draco recognized most of them. His aunt, the illustrious Bellatrix Lestrange, her wild, black hair fought wildly with the wind, Fenrir Greyback, his stature was the tallest and biggest, Barty Crouch Jr. the Diggory Murderer, Peter Pettigrew the rat traitor, and lastly, the Dark Lord, his monstrous face is as stoic as ever.

A sob caught Draco's attention; he turned his gaze towards a blonde girl, beside the werewolf, his hand wrenching the girl's hair as she bawled her eyes out begging him to let her go.

Voldemort stepped forward, his eyes trained on Draco. "Draco…" he beckoned him. Draco turned to look at him. He felt his father's hand pushed him down and forced him to kneel. "My Lord—" Draco choked.

"Stand up, boy and let me see you."

Draco slowly stood up, his eyes trained down. Draco could feel his snake eyes assessing him and he fought the urged to swallow the lump lounging on his throat. "Lucius…"

Lucius stepped forward and made a quick kneel, "Yes, my lord?"

"Is it a family trait?" Lucius looked to his lord, confused. Voldemort tilted Draco's chin, making a better looked of the boy. Draco stiffened under his touch, squeezing his eyes clothes. Voldemort snorted as he stepped away.

"It must be! Blonde hair, grey eyes… imbecile and a wimp. You are very much like your father, boy."

Steeling his gazed, Draco could hear his father's teeth gritting behind him, "But there is much hope for you to redeem your name."

Voldemort tapped his chin, eyeing the boy in front of him. "Let's see… I want you to kill the old fool, Draco."

Bellatrix hissed disagreeably, "The boy doesn't stand a chance against the senile bastard, like you said my lord, the boy is weak."

"Hush now, Bella" A sly grin graced his monstrous face, Draco felt himself paled. "We can't fairly well say, Draco can't do it. Let's us put a little faith in him, shall we?"

Draco felt his father shoved him forward, "I-i-it shall be done my Lord." Draco stuttered.

"Don't disappoint me, Draco. If you can deliver your promise then a reward shall wait for you but if you fail me, I'll kill you instead and I do not make empty threats like you." Voldemort said nonchalantly.

"Draco will not disappoint you my lord, he is a Malfoy, after all." Lucius appeased, Voldemort sneered.

"We shall see about that. Fenrir, bring the filth over."

The forgotten girl was dragged by her hair as she wailed and struggled. Draco could not take his eyes off her, he felt sick. Bile crawled desperately up towards his throat, and he felt the world spin. The dreaded feeling he could not push off was slowly drowning him. He always knew, always. Regret and guilt was swallowing him, and he wanted to die at the very moment.

"Prove your loyalty to me Draco," He drew his wand from his pocket with his shaking hand.

Kill… kill… kill.. kill her…

A mantra he played over and over in his head. The time slowed, he watched the faces of each person present, all of them looking as if it was nothing.

Kill… kill… kill.. kill her…

He knew the words, he knew it. Memorized each letter, each meaning and each purpose. He forced the words out, forced it. "Cru.."

Kill… kill… kill.. kill her…

'She's filth, a whore, a being born from the sole of your foot, more filthier than shit on the ground' he justified. Draco looked at her eyes, begging, her sobs getting louder and louder by the seconds.

Kill… kill… kill.. kill her…

'Please, don't make me. I'm not a murderer. But I have to! I have to! Forgive me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' His thoughts of internal battle yet outwardly he remained passive.

Kill… kill… kill.. kill her…

"…cio." Draco said it like a prayer, the echoes of her screamed ringed in his ears.

x0x

He growled lowly under his breath, his right hand hovered over his left. He snapped his book shut, clutching it tightly with one hand as he stood up and made his way out of the suffocating dungeon.

The castle was dead quiet, the wind has gotten colder as winter was coming and only the sound of his shoes echoed aimlessly at the cold stone of walls of what he considered, 'a pathetic excuse for a school'. It was way past curfew and it was the perfect time to plan out the mission Voldemort has given—demanded of him.

He felt his wand in his pocket before proceeding the flight of stairs leading to the 'room' were his first mission would take place. As he round the corner, he heard a 'purr' echoing not too far. Alarmed when he couldn't determined from what direction it was coming from, he made a quick decision and slip in the nearest door he could find.

Pressing his ear upon the wooden oak door, he listened quietly, forcing his beating heart to calm as the sound of the Filch and his cat, grew closer and closer. He inched away, finally noticing the stack of books in bookshelf, Library.

It was dark, and only the moon lights beamed through the glass windows. Tuning his ears, he could hear a faint whisper; someone was inside the library. Curios, he went and searched for the voice.

Through the aisle of shelves and beyond the off limits sign, at the very corner of the library hidden in between was a small space; a red plush couch pushed into the centre with a robe draped over it and a hill of scattered books at one corner.

Draco trailed his eyes to a figure sitting by the window sill, her hair dance lightly with the cold breeze, her face illuminated from the light of the moon as she stared aimlessly outside. Her knees bend near her chest with one hand locking her legs in place her other hand outstretch.

"Five points from Slytherin for being out of bed." her sweet, mellow voice called.

Draco blinked once and smirked, taking a step forward,

"Goodevening, Granger."


End file.
